Shield of Darkness
by Adam Arnold
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Anakin had not plunged into the depths of the dark side? I read the novel Episode 3, and though I loved it, I was haunted by the story. I started this series for mental closure. (Complete).
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

The stars twinkled as they never had before. An engrossing blend of light and dark, fluidly spiraling outward into the vastness of space. The smoggy skies of Coruscant were normally blanketed with a film that sealed off the Universe from view, but that night was entirely different. The smog could not stop the penetrating light, and the night was beautiful. It seemed as though the stars were speaking personally to the population of Coruscant. The adage that red skies signified death were brought to mind as Anakin gazed upward into the heavens. The universe itself knew that it was on the brink of change. Drastic change. One star shown brighter than the others. Anakin instantly noted that it was star of the Borleias system. It gleamed and twinkled, struggling to pierce the skies. The night was a symphony to Anakin's eyes.

"Master Anakin," A robed Jedi youngling spoke. " You're needed inside the temple."

Anakin did not remove his gaze from the sky. He knew who it was without looking. In all honesty, the force wasn't even needed. He could tell by the voice alone.

"I will be there momentarily."

For a brief time, Anakin stood silently, uncaring of the world around him, and watched the sun of Borleias blink silently. It was pleasant to find a distraction in those complex times. The Universe walked upon a razor's edge, and the one at the helm was undoubtedly Anakin Skywalker.

The recent events that nearly unraveled the Galactic Republic weighed heavily on his mind. The revelation of the Sith, and the end of the Clone wars had rushed by so quickly, it seemed only a blur in Anakin's mind. He could only focus on the fact that Sidious had escaped from his and Mace Windu's grasp, and had fled across the galaxy. Though this fact was a disappointment to him, he took refuge in the fact that the moment came when he had the chance to choose between two of his most loyal friends, he made the right one. At least it seemed like the correct choice. He regretted the fact that he might have had the power to save his beloved wife from death by utilizing the dark side of the force. Within his heart, a churning had commenced, gnawing at him. _What if you had taken refuge underneath the cloak of darkness? Will you have any chance of saving Padme now that the decision has been made? _It sickened him. The teachings of the Jedi Order, however thorough, had not prepared him for this.

Padme was not dead. Not yet. The dreams had not ceased, which indicated that she was still in grave danger. But he could at least cling desperately to the fact that there was still time. He would go to whatever lengths necessary to save her. He could only pray that the will of the force somehow would envelope those he loved in a wave of protection. He cared not of his own well-being.

Sidious, Anakin's former friend and mentor, was officially number one on the list of Jedi responsibility. _Unofficially_, Padme's safety had usurped that position. _There must be a connection between the two,_ Anakin mused. If it lay in the shadows of this ordeal, he would find it.

With a final stare into the heavens far above, he turned and entered the Jedi Temple for the latest briefing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin stood before twelve of the most famous Jedi alive, and oddly, shed not a single bead of sweat over it. He had seen these faces so many times during his life that they were burned into his memory as friends. Palpatine was in his mind as well, but had been sent directly into the enemy directory of his brain. He regretted betraying his friendship with the former Supreme Chancellor, but more so, he regretted the fact that he was also betrayed. Anakin shrugged it off. It was simply another scar on his soul, and he understood perfectly that had many similar ones. Palpatine was dead to him.

"Skywalker," Windu said calmly. "We've been convened to report our actions against the Supreme Chancellor, as well as decide where we should go from here." His eyelids lowered, conveying a direct sense of importance. "Keep in mind, that our report is to be sent to the Senate."

Anakin nodded gravely, staring at his reflection in the cold marble floors of the council chambers. He vaguely remembered standing in exactly the same place decades ago, gazing at his reflection while his future was decided. The difference was this time, he lacked any nervousness whatsoever.

The hologram images of Yoda and a few others floated gently above their positions in the chamber. "Young Skywalker, recount the events that transpired you must. Find the correct path to take, we will."

Anakin nodded again and began to recount the events in terrific detail, without emotion. He proceeded through the revelation of the Sith as if reading it from a datapad.

As Anakin continued his speech, every so often interjected by Mace Windu with his actions, Obi-Wan Kenobi Sat with a proud emotion painted on his face. The highest honor for him was to have trained a successful Jedi. Anakin had proved to be that and more. The Jedi Council had always feared Anakin's future, but this event was a direct strike against it. It proved that Anakin had resisted the grip of the darkside. Surely, Anakin would be given the rank of Master, Obi-Wan mused.

Anakin finished the tale, and stepped backward, taking the seat that he had been appointed to by Palpatine previously. The Jedi allowed the mandate, yet did not give Anakin the title of Master. He sat rigid in the chair, feeling entirely uncomfortable in the position, and listened to what the other Jedi Masters had to say.

" Sidious will quickly find another apprentice," Plo Koon voiced through his respirator. "Seeing as how he has no one on his side. He now lacks the backing of the Separatists and the Republic. General Grievous was the last of the roster, and now is dead, thanks to the efforts of Obi-Wan."

"Strike quickly, we must, if defeated Sidious is to be."

Mace nodded, fingers steepled. "I agree. Our only problem is now he's in hiding."

"He won't stay hidden long," Anakin spoke while staring at the floor. "If I know him, he will return soon enough."

"Then it's settled. We wait until we find him or receive further information as to his whereabouts."

With the final words escaping Windu's mouth, the session had been adjourned. Obi-Wan found Anakin leaning over a railing watching as the traffic flashed by in an array of lights. The night had fallen even deeper upon the planet of Coruscant, enveloping it further in darkness. He stood, silently watching Anakin's face that was adorned with the lights below. He had watched this boy grow up, and had never been more proud. And though he was proud, he sensed an immediate sadness within the young man. It was as if he had lost in battle, and was faced with a terrible feeling of self-doubt.

"How are you, Master?" Anakin whispered, almost blanketed by the sound of rushing speeders below. "It's been so long since I've last seen you."

"Oh come now, Anakin. It's only been a week or so." He sensed that his opening words weren't helping anything. "I'm doing good. Shocked by what's happened in my leave, but not surprised. I never trusted Palpatine."

Anakin looked back, staring directly into Obi-Wan's eyes, piercing them with his cold blue gaze. "I _did._" He returned to staring downward into the plethora of speeders commuting through the city. "I trusted him almost as much as I trust you."

Obi-Wan took his post next to the young man. "People aren't always what they seem. Even after years of knowing someone, a revelation can come and change everything." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, clenching it slightly. "You made the right choice, and I'm very proud of you for your show of commitment."

Anakin closed his eyes. Truthfully, the revelation of the Sith wasn't the entire problem. It was Padme. He wanted so badly to have Obi-Wan help him with his issues, but knew that he would most likely be ostracized from the Jedi Order. It was at that moment that Anakin made a decision that could end his career forever. He cared no longer. Padme was worth more to him than his own life. It was certainly worth more than the Jedi Order.

"I need to talk to you, Master."

"Go ahead, Anakin, what's on your mind?"

Anakin turned and looked directly at him. "Not here. We need to find somewhere far away from the Jedi temple."

The seriousness implied by Anakin was enough to convince Obi-Wan that it needed to be dealt with quickly. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll meet you in the morning."

"That's good. I have a bit of meditating to do tonight."

Anakin watched as his Master left the temple. A sudden wave of doubt and fear began to boil within him. This fear had been with him since before the death of his murder. They moved in like an invading army, and had lurked within him, waiting until he was at the apex of self-doubt. It struck with the fury of a beast, undermining everything he loved with areas of fear. His soul was tinged with hate.

He could not sleep, for sleep only meant more visions of his beloved wife dying in his arms. The only rest he could obtain was via the force, and even that wasn't entirely enough. With a final sigh and glance into the stars, he made way for a meditation chamber within the walls of the Jedi Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anakin fell asleep while meditating. It was simply human for his body to give out after such an extended amount of consciousness. He would have given almost anything to keep from hearing Padme's screams, but unfortunately it wasn't in his cards. His head dropped and instantly he was in a blurred world of pain. He stood over the operating table holding Padme's bloody hand. Tears flooded his face as he screamed in a torrent of rage, scattering medical tools across the room. She was dead. Each dream only resulted in a quicker death. The time was drawing nigh.

With a scream that would have deafened, he awoke to a throng of other Jedi staring at him. They weren't gawking, but seemed honestly concerned. This helped none. His anger had found a way out of the dream world into reality. To the others, Anakin must have seemed insane. He stood, brushed himself off, and with a flushed face, took leave of the meditation chambers.

Dawn broke over the jagged skyline of Coruscant, the sun emitting rays of warm light, reflecting in thousands of directions. Almost every surface of Coruscant was constructed of a reflective surface, which made the dawn and dusk blinding. _The perfect time of day to forget,_ Anakin thought, typing in the security codes of his air speeder. Instantly he found himself hovering a good human sized distance from the duracreet landing pad. He considered his airspeeder the perfect place to think. It even outweighed meditation to some extent. Flight had always brought a sense of calm into his mind. The clearest moments were often the more tense situations in dogfights. As he made way into the string of traffic that buzzed through the city, he contacted Obi-Wan via commlink.

"Master, do you know of a meeting place?"

The comm crackled. "Dex's diner, in one hour."

It was settled. Anakin would confide his worst fears to the only one he trusted. He prayed silently as he wove in and out of traffic that this wouldn't end badly. His entire career rested on the next move. The answer to all his mysteries might be found. It was with profound fear and anticipation that he made way for Dex's Diner.

By the time he spotted the small row of speeders near Dex's Diner, the sun had started it's daily reign over the city, shimmering off of everything save the dull duracreet surface of the parking area. The wind had whipped Anakin's hair around so harshly that his scalp hurt, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd prefer an open cockpit on a space fighter if the laws of physics didn't prevent it. The soft whine of the repulsors alerted him of his proximity to the duracreet landing zone. Within seconds, he was safely upon the deck, gazing at his beautiful craft. He wiped a smudge on the viewport with a look of frustration.

"Damned bugs."

"What was that, Anakin?" The familiar voice echoed along the landing pad.

"Obi-Wan, good to see you again." He grinned. "I was simply commenting on the perseverance of the insects on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a warm smile. The soothing smile that always brought a sense of humor into the deadliest situations. "Indeed," He said.

Within the confines of their booth, Anakin fed himself on a delicious and visually unappealing assortment of meats. It had been so long since food was in his system.

"I won't ever understand how you can eat such disgusting things." Obi-Wan stated dryly, taking a pull from his glass. He sighed. "At least you're eating _something._ You've been gaunt looking for quite some time now."

Anakin barely looked up. "Thanks for all your support, Master." Without missing a beat, he returned to what lay on his plate.

"What was this you wanted to tell me?"

Anakin eyed the translucent glass that made it's way to Obi-Wan's mouth. It was now or never, he thought. "I've been hiding something from you, Master." He winced, fearing the end of the universe had come. Upon cowering for a few seconds, he looked up to see a blank stare on Obi-Wan. _He wasn't even phased?_

"Go on."

Anakin let go of all emotions, hoping that a miracle lay before him, waiting simply for the perfect moment to save him from social oblivion. "I must start by saying that I haven't been faithful to the Jedi Order since before the clone wars."

"There's no such thing as a perfect Jedi."

"Well, I'd have to say I've truly made a mess of things."

"You have feelings for Padme," Obi-Wan deadpanned.

Anakin stared at him. _First Palpatine, and now Obi-Wan! Who else knew?_

"I admit that. But I must say that I went a little further than having an attachment to her." He paused, hesitating. The next move was crucial to his entire future, not to mention his relationship with Obi-Wan. "I have taken her as my wife." _This is it, _he thought. _The end of my life._

Obi-Wan sat silent. So quiet that the sounds of scraping utensils on plates could be heard from around the restaurant. His eyes fell out of focus.

"Master, your silence is deafening." He leaned closer. "Please, I beg you, say _something._"

Obi-Wan reached out and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Once again the fatherly feeling nearly overwhelmed Anakin. He understood instantly that Obi-Wan saw eye to eye with the former student on the issue.

"I will keep your secret. You need not fear the council knowing."

"Master, this is just the beginning. I told you that for a reason. I need your help. The dreams have returned."

"Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly shaken. He knew very well the potency of Anakin's nightmares.

Anakin could only bring himself to nod. He had expected the world to start spinning out of control, but at the zenith of his fear, it had come back into reality. The heart that lay within Anakin's chest began to calm, allowing him to think clearly. It was a Godsend that Obi-Wan supported him.

"I need your help. If I can't find the answer to this mystery, Padme _is _going to die." He stopped, dropping his tired face into the palms of his hands. "And I'm not going to let that happen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Obi-Wan walked side by side with Anakin through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He made sure to stay steady with the young man to emphasis his position on the recent revelation. It was obvious that in this difficult time, Anakin needed as many loyal friends as possible. He pledged to himself that he would support Anakin under any circumstances. If the boy was cast from the Jedi Order, he would still support him in his endeavors. The affirmation that Anakin was almost impervious to the seduction of the Sith completely sealed the subject.

The two made headway for the Council chambers. This Council meeting would not fall under the sector of mundane dealings of the Jedi, although most wouldn't. This Council meeting was "special" on multiple levels. Obi-Wan knew something Anakin didn't, and Anakin had left out a particular fact of the recent revelation. Both were hiding something from each other under the pretenses that it would be more helpful if the other were left out of the loop. The difference was that Obi-Wan was about to reveal his secret. His deck of cards would soon be spread across the table.

The Council doors slid open with a thin hiss, and the two were met with almost a full audience of Jedi masters. There were some missing, but the missing members were sparse and obviously were on their way. Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to take his seat, bowing low before the other members. He leaned in close Anakin and whispered.

"Keep your thoughts at bay, and pay close attention."

This advice may have seemed to be another default speech given to a padawan, but something deep in the voice of Obi-Wan revealed it's importance. Something was going to be different about this Council meeting. Anakin could feel his body tingling at the thought.

"We have convened this meeting for two reasons," Mace Windu spoke. He did so with his typical posture: leaning with steepled fingers. "We will get to the most pertinent first. A recent informant has detailed a sighting of Sidious' craft over Mustafar. We need to come to a decision on our actions."

Yoda took his seat at the final syllable of Windu's last word. Wasting no time, he jumped into the meeting. "Important our actions are. Chess pieces we are also. Result in a range of consequences any wrong move will."

"What are our options?" Plo Koon asked through his respirator.

"Our options _are_," Windu began. "We can either choose to attack now with our strongest forces, or we can wait. Once we decide on the two, we can move on to the specifics of the given operation."

Saesse Tiin shifted in his seat. "Either choice presents obvious consequences. If we attack, it may turn out to be another trap set to take out the strongest of our order. If we wait, he may bide his time, and take another apprentice."

"He will take another apprentice," Anakin voiced quickly, pulled from his revery. "He was planning to take me as his apprentice. I believe that he was searching for a new apprentice even before Dooku's death."

"If found another apprentice is, increased the difficulty in his capture will be."

"I vote to wait," Obi-Wan spoke strongly. The Council fell silent. "Under the fact that I request a short sabbatical for Anakin and me."

"What do you mean?" Mace Windu asked, shocked at the change in conversation.

"I believe that it would be helpful to both our mind and body that we take a short sabbatical to reconnect with the force." He stopped, staring back at all the other members who seemed rapt in his proclamation. "Of course, if anything turns up, or if we are needed planet-side, we will be available."

Mace Windu sighed. Normally, the sigh would have been construed as agitation, but the emotion behind it evoked a sense of weariness. "We have all been under a certain amount of "stress," but I believe that Anakin and Obi-Wan have both suffered the brunt of it. I agree with your request for a sabbatical. I also side with the idea to wait. It will only better our knowledge of Sidious if we wait. A rash action could result in catastrophe."

The entire Council nodded in approval. Obi-Wan smiled.

"It seems that everyone is in agreement, so we will move on to our next subject." Mace paused, glancing over at Yoda who sat gingerly, gnawing on his gimer stick. "The subject of Anakin's position in the Jedi Order."

Anakin jerked upright. _Obi-Wan promised he wouldn't tell!_ His mind instantly went into overdrive, processing the shock. Could it be that Obi-Wan wasn't as loyal as he thought he was? He had known the man for decades, and only now it seemed that the Jedi Master had betrayed him. He looked over at Obi-Wan with a face of stone. He noted the large smile on Obi-Wan's face._ That bastard._ Anakin sat rigid, fingers tingling. His future waited on the precipice of the next sentence.

Yoda slid off of his chair onto the marble floor silently. He stepped forward, balancing himself with his gimer stick. "Our decision it is, that for Anakin Skywalker, that the rank of Master be fully given."

Mace took the next sentence without a beat missed. "We acknowledge your intense loyalty to the Jedi Order, and thus have decided to make your position on the Jedi Council official."

Fire of embarrassment flooded Anakin's face. The sudden spin of the situation was even more shocking. He felt the wave of pleasure at the announcement, but also felt the shame of silently calling his Master a bastard. His thoughts jumped ahead of him, and resulted once again in embarrassment. _At least I didn't shout it,_ Anakin thought with a sigh of relief.

Obi-Wan reached over and patted the young "Master" on the back. "Congratulations, my young friend."

Seemingly there was no end to Anakin's excitement. He would now have access to the Jedi Archives, which meant a possible end to his nightmares. To top it off, Obi-Wan had requested a sabbatical! It was more than Anakin could possibly chew mentally. He had to speak to Padme.

Anakin waited outside, bobbing back and forth across the landing pad with excitement. When Obi-Wan exited the compound, he was met with an enormous hug from the young man. Even the years of indoctrination against emotions could stop his jubilation.

"I owe you so much, Master."

Obi-Wan grinned, returning the embrace. "You have no idea."

"I have so much to do," Anakin beamed. "I have to tell Padme, and then begin searching the Jedi Archives–"

"Hold on, my young apprentice. You can go speak with Padme, but prepare your goodbyes with her."

Anakin loosened his death grip on the Jedi Master. "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to Ilum. There we will have a much closer connection to the force, and with a bit of luck, we will find an answer to your questions."

"Please tell me we're not going to that frozen block of ice."

Obi-Wan leaned in close, with a sardonic smile. "Anakin, pack your tundra gear, because were going to that "frozen block of ice."

Obi-Wan took his leave of the Jedi Temple. As Anakin watched him leave, his deep frown flushed into an expression of pure joy. He leapt into the air, throwing his arms up.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The door slid open with a hiss, allowing Anakin to enter a world of comfort. Unlike the spiritual center of the Jedi Order that was the Temple, Padme's apartment filled his soul with a sense of release. His emotions were evoked at the mere sound of the door sliding open, for he knew what lay within. His beloved.

He saw her staring out one of the large windows at the city as it went through its daily meanderings. Her face was illuminated by the sunlight, creating an angelic presence that made his mind swim. The only thing he could do was stand and watch. She lacked the ability to sense his presence which made the experience all the more special.

After what seemed like an eternity, he forced himself down the small stairway into the living quarters, heading for the center of _his _universe. He stopped short, gazing at her. His heart ached, knowing that his "sabbatical" would result in his absence from her.

"Why, it's master Anakin!" A synthetic voice called from behind him. Padme turned quickly and jumped in shock.

"Thanks, 3po," Anakin said, rolling his eyes. His expression of disappointment shifted quickly into a deep smile.

"Why, Annie, I do believe you're stalking me!"

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her petite form hard enough to cause discomfort. Padme didn't show any signs of caring. His embrace, however tight, was more than enough to warm her soul.

"I _was, _until C-3PO ruined it." He turned and gave a faux expression of anger toward the droid. Apparently the golden machine didn't have the programming to understand the depth of sarcasm, and huffed away, piddling among the living area.

Padme pulled away from Anakin's embrace. "I want to apologize for not being able to see you recently. Since Palpatine was found to be a Sith, the Senate has been overloaded with work on finding a new Chancellor."

"I understand," Anakin replied with a brisk smile. It slowly faded. "I have some bad news."

"How bad?"

"I wouldn't say that it's horrible, but I have to go away for an extended amount of time."

She frowned. "I suppose it's for the best though, distractions aren't good when deciding on something as important as the election of a new Supreme Chancellor." She turned once again to the window, staring out into the world. "Are you still having nightmares?"

Anakin's head dropped. "Yes, but I'm going to find how to save you. Obi-Wan is going to help."

She jerked around faster than Anakin's eyes could register. "He knows?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is fine. It's a secret kept between the three of us."

The evening winds caught the two Jedi's cloaks, throwing them into the air like rag dolls. Obi-Wan had surmised that he hated Coruscant's wind. He had known it since the earliest years of his life, and had never truly become accustomed to it. He realized also that Ilum had winds far worse than Coruscant, and it brought a nearly silent groan. Though he hated the winds of Coruscant, he absolutely relished the skyline. The jagged superstructures jutting out into the highest altitudes of the world, the frequent sounds of ships and speeders making their way about the planet-spanning city. He adored it.

The evening brought an orange glow that almost seemed to penetrate objects rather than reflecting upon them. It ran along the landing pad, shining up the brown cloaks of the Jedi, warming them from the cold wind. Both Jedi enjoyed the sensation of gentle warmth. It would be the last the two would see for a long time.

"Remind me again why we're going all the way to Ilum?" Anakin said grumpily.

Obi-Wan didn't turn around to reply. "To establish a deeper connection to the force. Ilum has always been the center of the Jedi's strength. I thought you wanted to do whatever it took to save Padme?"

"I did, but the last place in the galaxy that I thought I'd be heading was Ilum."

The two began loading up their Jedi Starfighters. Both vehicles were brand new, with the crimson paint barely dry on the hull. "I sure do miss the white and blue of my Starfighter," Anakin grumbled. It was obvious he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Well, in about a year, I'm sure your new one will look exactly like the old," Obi-Wan said, tossing his food supplies into the cargo hatch. "You've always had an eye for perfection."

Obi-Wan closed the hatch and made his way onto the port wing of the ship. He took a few moments to plug in his new astromech droid, R7. "_I_ miss R4."

The droid beeped indignantly, hoping that the aging Jedi Master could sense his frustration via simple beeps and whistles.

"I'm sure you're going to do fine, R7. Especially with R2 to teach you."

The blue and white droid rolled across the landing pad, coming to a stop under the wing of Anakin's fighter. If bragging could be detected among droids, it was certainly present with R2-D2.

"Alright," Anakin grunted, closing the hatch and hopping onto the wing. "We're set. Is everything settle with you and the Council, Master?"

Obi-Wan acted as though he didn't hear the young man, and continued thumbing through the pre-flight manual. After a short pause, he answered. "Yes, how about you with Padme?"

"I think she's almost glad to see me go, considering what's going on with the Senate."

Obi-Wan's lips squeezed together in concentration as he began to start the fighters engines. "Hopefully by the time we return, we'll be blessed with a new Supreme Chancellor."

The hatches of the fighters closed almost simultaneously, and the gentle whine of the repulsors could be heard.

"Alright, are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked through his commlink.

It crackled back. "My hopes are as high as they could be."

"Alright then, let's get into orbit."

Within the base on Mustafar, two beings were present. The final members of the Separatist movement had been slaughtered. There was one other than Sidious, and he was a Jedi.

He cowered in a corner, no weapon about his member, watching as an evil shadow moved up a gang way into the a prison sector. Two red eyes peered from underneath the silhouette. They sized the young Jedi Knight from head to toe before speaking.

"Welcome, Jedi. I am lord-"

"Sidious," the Jedi replied with anger and fear in his voice. "I know your name well."

The red eyes were joined with the thin glow of jagged, rotten teeth. It was a sick and twisted smile upon the Sith Lord's face.

"Yes, and you will soon relate my name with the name of your new master."

The Jedi could only watch as the hoarse laughter filled his jail cell, coarsing through his body, creating a sick sensation within his soul. He was trapped beneath the might of a Sith Lord, waiting for the darkness to envelope him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

16

The stars were revealed in all their wonder as the two Jedi Starfighters broke through the final layer of atmosphere above Coruscant. The feeling of weightlessness took over for a few seconds as the gravity engines cut on and began sending false weight into the cockpit. Anakin began reviewing the read outs from R2 on his main screen.

"R2, set a course for Ilum, and instruct R7 to do likewise."

The astromech whistled gleefully, obviously overjoyed at the thought of being back in space.

"No, R2," Anakin stated, reading the interpretation of the beeps and whistles. "Begin to calculate a jump now so we'll be able to leave as soon as the hyperdrive rings come around in orbit."

Instantly, he began hearing Obi-Wan's new droid working through the calculations over the commlink. Anakin had finished his part in the pre-jump schedule, and the only thing he could now do was wait. He silently watched the stars slowly revolve as he orbited the planet of Coruscant. As he had thought that night outside the Jedi Temple, the stars were marvelous, as if they played a symphony for his soul. Truly, the stars were Anakin's home. No other place (than Padme's arms) gave him such a sense of freedom. If he wished, he could trail off in any direction he wished. He looked through the port side of his cockpit and watched Obi-Wan finishing his pre-jump schedule.

"Do you know what I can't stand more than flying?"

"No," Anakin replied.

"_Waiting _while flying."

The two enjoyed a few chuckles before noticing two hyperdrive rings heading toward them in orbit.

"There they are," Anakin said. While watching, he began to believe that those two hyperdrive rings were the keys to unlocking the final chapter in saving Padme's life. Fear began to well within his heart, drowning it once again in it's abyssal current. He knew that fear would only hinder him, but as much as he fought the fear, it consumed him all the more. _Perhaps_ Obi-Wan would help him cure the fear that lay within. Only time would tell.

Palpatine held the Jedi in a chair, locked under heavy bracers as he poured into him the hate that was the values of the Sith.

"Darkness is the only path to tread from here, my friend. You will soon find that the light side of the force is utterly insufficient for these troublesome times."

The Jedi, covered in thick beads of sweat, grunted. It was becoming increasingly apparent of the darkness welling within him.

"I am Eros," He stated with hesitation. "And I serve the Jedi Order. Nothing you can say will change the fact, so you might as well send me to be one with the force right now."

"We will see how you side on the subject soon. You'll find that the Dark Side of the force has so much more to offer than the petty light." Another gut-wrenching laugh echoed through the base. "And when you realize your full potential, we shall dub you with the moniker, Darth Annhil, Lord of the Sith."

Eros, clouded in the shadows of the Dark side, could only moan. It seemed as though the Dark Side was tearing him to pieces. From the inside out. In truth, this was exactly what was happening to him. Palpatine was destroying the proud Jedi Knight that dwelled within, and reconstructing a powerful ally. One that could almost rival Anakin Skywalker.

"Although I must say that you would never match Skywalker in combat if he were using the power of the Dark Side, you may be able to bring him to his knees now. His power is limited now that he has..." The Sith Lord paused, narrowing his eyes. "Fallen from me."

Yoda watched silently as the Senate went through countless nominations for Supreme Chancellor. He gazed down at the many Senators who gave random expressions of appreciation or disapproval.

"Given the recent act to terminate Palpatine as Chancellor," Mas Amedda stated calmly from his postion in the center of the crowd. "We will begin our nominations." The blue skinned being began to go down the list that lay before him on a datapad. Most of the names were often heard in the Senate's chambers, but were rarely identified with faces. As the short list ran out, one name caught Yoda's attention.

"Senator Amidala from Naboo."

Yoda began to chew on his gimer stick, processing the shock.

Anakin docked his Starfighter with the hyperdrive ring, bringing it in with the precision only he could muster. He watched as Obi-Wan did likewise. Within mere moments, both ships were prepped and ready for hyperspace.

Obi-Wan tapped in the final sequence for the jump. "Both droids have calculated the jump, so we're ready."

Anakin took a final survey of his surroundings, giving one final glance to the glowing planet of Coruscant. He almost wished he could have stayed, though he knew that if he didn't the consequences would be deadly. He decided that if there was a way to unravel the mysteries of his prophetic nightmares, Ilum was it. With one final thumbs up through the viewport to Obi-Wan he hit the switch, firing the hyperdrive engines.

"Master, hit it."

With an instaneous flash, the two Starfighters disappeared from Coruscant's gravitational grasp. The stars wheeled above, fading into fleeting blue and white lines.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Obi-Wan lay sleeping, his head against the transparisteel viewport. About two hundred feet to his left soared Anakin's fighter. Within the cockpit of the fighter, Anakin fought sleep by any means necessary. At times he bit into his fingers, almost drawing blood to keep the horrible dreams at bay. It was during one of these battles against unconsciousness that a loud beeping began to sound from his control panel. It was an incoming message from Padme.

He quickly removed his commlink to prevent Obi-Wan from overhearing whatever his beloved had to say. Until he deemed it appropriate for his master to know, it would be kept completely confidential.

A small hologram appeared at the top of Anakin's control panel. It was Padme. She stood tall and straight, adorned with her beautiful Senate regalia. She wasted no time in getting her message to Anakin.

"Master Anakin?"

"This is Skywalker," He quickly dropped the formalities. "How are you doing, Padme?"

She smiled wide. "I have some good news."

"What?"

"I think I found a way for us to make our marriage public."

His soul took flight. Could it be true that there was some loop hole?

"What is it?"

"I have just officially been nominated for Supreme Chancellor. If I am voted into office, I can prevent the Jedi Order from ousting you. Of course, that's a big _if_."

Anakin mulled on the subject for a short amount of time before replying.

"Well, we both need some time to think this over. Right now being accepted by the Jedi Order is the last thing on my mind. As soon as I find what I'm looking for, we'll cover this revelation."

"Alright," She replied, still containing a huge smile. "I want you to know how much I love you."

"You'll be in my heart, Padme." He blew a kiss toward the holographic image as it fizzled away.

As the last essence of Padme left his cockpit, he began to think about revealing his marriage to the Jedi Council. Playing the scenario over and over again in his mind, he began to understand that if Padme forced the Council to accept their marriage, he would still be an outcast in their eyes. The walls closed around the subject once more, severing all love and light from Anakin's heart. After an eternity of pondering, he could feel the cold grip of sleep once again creeping up on him.

As his eyes closed, the high pitched squeal of R2-D2 pulled him into consciousness. Anakin looked up, searching for something wrong, but quickly took note of what lay before him on the control panel screen.

"**_WAKE UP!_**"

Anakin grinned. "Thanks, R2."

In the shadows of the Sith base on Mustafar, A grey, swollen face jutted out. It seemed as if it had been burned by superhot gasses, but in reality, it was the mark of the Dark Side's grasp. Eros Derjinn, the former Jedi Knight of the Republic was slowly being covered in the shield of darkness. Two decades he had been trained, but it was no use against Sidious' seductive techniques. Regardless of his resistance, he _was_ going to become Darth Annhil.

Darth Sidious stood before him, measuring carefully the level of hatred in the young Jedi. It was growing. Soon the Jedi formerly known as Eros Derjinn would become a Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I am going to enjoy training you, Annhil," Sidious cackled.

Eros could barely muster enough strength to reply. "I am Eros."

Sidious lunged at him, grasping the Jedi's shoulders. His grey skinned nose came within centimeters of Eros. "No you're not! You are Annhil the Cold! I've recently come across information that you know how to elevate and lower temperatures in small areas. I am now going to teach you how to use that power to its full extent."

Eros began to struggle. His violent screams were not heard by anyone but Sidious. It was time. After struggling for what seemed like an eternity, his strength gave out. He closed his eyes. From behind the painful sobbing, his eyes reopened. They were glowing red. He was one with the Sith.

"I'll join you, just let me go."

Sidious grinned viciously. "What was that?"

"I'll join you, Master!"

"That's a start," Sidious mumbled, sauntering from the jail cell.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**The** vast starlines of hyperspace dissipated into white and blue pinpoints. Both Starfighters lurched out of hyperspace, and were instantly faced with a monstrous white orb. It was Ilum. The planet rotated so slowly before them that it appeared to not move at all.

"There you have it," Obi-Wan said through the crackle of the Commlink. "Ilum. The epicenter of the Jedi universe."

"How long before we can get planet-side, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked over at him through the transparisteel viewport. "It will be quite some time before the area comes up in orbit. We need to conserve as much fuel as possible for the return trip, so we'll just have to wait."

Anakin sighed heavily. He wanted greatly to stretch his long legs. He then thought of the frigid temperatures of Ilum. It quickly changed his opinion. "I can wait," he said.

**Palpatine** looked at his new possession, Darth Annhil. The man formerly known as Eros Derjinn stood tall, dressed in a black tunic. His face was long and grey, with cold blue eyes peering out from the shadows of his hood. He was the first line of resistance against the Jedi insurgence. Palpatine relished the fact that the Jedi was so easy to turn. It had only taken days of torture to conform his mind to the will of the Sith.

"Bow before me, Lord Annhil. And I will finalize your turn to the comforts of the Dark Side."

The New Sith instantly bowed low, all hesitation lost. He dared not look up to his master. There was nothing left of the former Jedi within. His soul was a diseased corpse of what it used to be.

"I am your clay to mold, master," He stated calmly at the Sith's feet.

"Rise, Lord Annhil, Dark Lord of the Sith."

The black clad being stood from his kneeling position.

"You, Annhil," Palpatine grinned. "Are my shield of darkness."

**Obi-Wan** guided his ship from the hyperdrive ring, bringing it within mere feet of Anakin's already disengaged fighter. He began instructing his astromech to prepare the engines for low temperatures.

"R7, I want you to engage the temperature leveling fluids around the engines, and instruct R2 to do likewise."

The blue and white droid whistled indignantly. The last thing he needed was a rookie telling him what to do.

"Master, the drop point is coming up. ETA in five minutes."

"Alright, go ahead and fire your engines, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied while engaging his flight harnesses. "We'll go ahead and drop into the atmosphere."

Anakin smiled, his lips drawing high on both sides of his face. "Me first!"

He shot out ahead of Obi-Wan, soaring with full engines engaged toward the Ice covered surface of Ilum.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Anakin..." The only reply that would truly get to Anakin would be to beat him there. With a quick burst, Obi-Wan shot after Anakin's fighter.

The two broke through the atmosphere simulataneously, rushing into the cold temperatures. It became instantly apparent that the temperatures outside had dropped, for ice was forming on both wings. Frost ran up Anakin's viewport, ruining what vision he had of the surface. Winds rocked both fighters viciously, throwing them back and forth through the air.

"Master, break right a bit. We need as much space between us as possible. Don't want to collide and die before we even get to Ilum." He leaned forward, peering through a small hole in the canopy that hadn't been touched by the frost.

"And R2, engage the canopy heaters. I can't see a thing."

The two starfighters separated as much as possible, trying desperately to keep the wind's force at bay.

Obi-Wan moaned. The rocking was making him sick. "I correct what I said before. I hate this _much_ more than waiting while flying."

"My sensors are picking up a large plateau of ice to port, Master. I think we should land there."

Obi-Wan tightened his crash webbing. "Copy," he said.

After what seemed like forever, the two fighters broke through the upper clouds, and visibility increased tremendously. The wind had decreased, but was still violent enough to churn Obi-Wan's stomach. He glanced over to Anakin's fighter. He wasn't sure, but he could have swore he saw a huge smile on the boy's face.

They began to level off, gliding through small crevasses of ice. The ride became much more enjoyable, especially for Anakin. A normal human could have never survived such precise judgements that were required. To a Jedi, it was just another day at the office.

"Alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered through the Commlink. "Let us set down here."

A frown erupted on Anakin's face. He wished the ride could have lasted forever. The idea of the canopy opening to frigid temperatures chilled his bones. And indeed it _would_ chill his bones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Anakin** opened the cockpit canopy to a whirlwind of ice. The frozen fury took the breath from him. He hated Ilum. It wasn't necessarily the planet itself that disgusted him, it was the lack of temperature whatsoever. Within minutes, lacking tundra gear, a human would become a block of ice. The exchange of warmth and cold in his skin cells began to process instantly, sending chills through his thick cloak and down his spine.

He fought the wind back enough to hop out of the craft. Only a few meters away, blanketed by the opaque blur of wind, Obi-Wan did likewise.

"R2," Anakin shouted over the wind. "Turn the heating engines on high. If you don't, we'll be returning to a sliver of frozen metal." He attached the thick cloth mask around his lower face, and sealed the thick goggles to his eyes. The drawing up of the cloak completed the ensemble.

"Master, the astromechs have set the heating at maximum, and I'm ready if you are." He adjusted the intercom within his heated mask. Obi-Wan muttered something that couldn't be distinguished. Anakin took it as an affirmative, and proceeded to follow the white silhouette through the white blanket.

The two traveled side by side across the plateau until they reached a large crevasse that reached downward into an abyssal darkness. There was no way of telling with the human eye how deep it went. They stood at the edge, peering down and measuring the distance to the opposing ledge.

"It's close enough that we can jump it," Anakin said.

"Wait a minute, Anakin. We need to wait and try to think about this." His reply was a snow covered brown blur running by him, leaping across the crevasse. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan could only follow him, taking a running start and diving over the ledge.

Anakin landed on the opposite edge, skidding to a stop in the thick snow. Before he could spin around, Obi-Wan came tumbling by him, thrashing about the ground. His landing was anything but graceful. Quickly standing up, Obi-Wan turned to look at the young man. He felt through the force the emotions that came with a grin. Anakin was teasing him!

"Umm," Obi-Wan stuttered. "My goggles fogged up right as I jumped."

Anakin didn't reply, but that grin was definitely registering via the force.

"Alright, there's a small hovel up the far slope. That's where we'll stay."

Anakin peered through his frost coated goggles to see a small building built directly into the side of the mountain. It was particularly difficult to see due to the high amount of snow blowing by his face, as well as the icy coating on his goggles. He hoped things would improve once they reached the hut.

"Master, how did we find the hovel so quickly?"

Obi-Wan didn't look directly at him, but kept his eyes on the hovel far above them. "There a countless ancient hovels carved from the mountains of ice on this planet. For millennia, the Jedi have used this planet as a way to connect deeper into flow of the force." Then, without hesitation, he began to climb up the slope that lay before him.

**Eros**, smothered in layers of black clothing, including a cloak embellished with the Crest of the Sith in red upon his shoulders, began to power up his new ship, the _Puff adder._ Thus far, the Jedi had no idea what had happened to him, and obviously had considered him M.I.A. in the Clone Wars. He was given the gift of surveillance and surprise. He could walk about the Temple on Coruscant without so much as a fleeting glance. No one would suspect him as the new apprentice to Sidious. No one.

He reached into the Dark Side of the force, and picked up several heavy containers that were most likely filled with supplies, and guided them up the ramp.

The _Puff Adder_ stood two stories tall, thin and long. It took on the familiar shape of Sidious' former protégé, Lord Maul's Sith Infiltrator. There had been a few modifications to the particular model, but all in all it looked the same. He, of course, would not land at the Jedi Temple in a craft of ill repute, but would change ships on the planet of Corellia before returning to his homeworld.

He glanced back at the base where his new master waited. Deep within his soul, he felt the bubbling lava of guilt and fear, but instead of living with the dread, he charged it through the will of the Dark Side, fueling his power. Indeed he would need all the power he could utilize to walk within the halls of the Jedi unnoticed.

As he made his way up the ramp, the image of himself was caught in a reflective metal plate along the underside lip of the hull, and he stopped. For what seemed like forever, he gazed into his ghostly pale face. It had changed so. What was once a relatively handsome young man had become a grizzled flaw of nature. If the Council asked, he would give some sob story about being a victim of a mangling Starfighter explosion. Only by the will of the force had he survived. He looked deep into his own blue eyes, searching for whatever redemption that lay within. Nothing responded. The remaining cells in his body that were controlled by the light side were quickly dying off. Or rather they were being killed off by the Dark Side. With a final moment of staring, his face curled into a vicious snarl, and he spat at his reflection.

**Anakin **dropped to his knees in the snow. Even with his strong body, the climb in the frigid temperatures had drained most of the energy from him. He crouched to the side of Obi-Wan, watching as the Master didn't even hesitate at the stopping point, but continued climbing upward into the higher elevations. Anakin groaned.

"I heard that," Obi-Wan said, pulling himself onto another ledge and looking down. "We haven't far to go now Anakin."

"I know Master," He replied, short of breath. "It's just this temperature, it takes the life of me."

Within a few hours, the two stood before the small hovel, high above the plateau from where they had come. The hovel was definitely built into the side of the mountain, and had obviously been constructed millennia ago. There were no windows, and no doors. Only a small hole, barely large enough for the Jedi to squeeze through. Anakin didn't enjoy the fact that he would have to stay in a hole of ice, but he quickly reassured himself on the idea that it would keep him from howling wind.

As they squeezed through the hole, they were met with a single room, seemingly glowing with reflections of light from the outside. The floors were not coated with a single flake of snow, but gleamed like polished marble. At the rear of the room, another similar hole lead into blackness.

"That goes into the crystal caves," Obi-Wan mumbled while taking off his supplies. "That is the heart of the Jedi."

Anakin was quite surprised at the warmth of the cavern. It still wasn't truly habitable, but could tolerated with just a thick cloak. He curiously watched his breath as it floated up and away from him. The heat gathered atop the cave walls and warmed it within. Soon the heat from the two Jedi would warm the room even more. Anakin couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

110

**Yoda** paused at Padme's apartment door. He was deep in the abyss of his own mind, chewing gently on his gimer stick. The recent disclosure of Padme's nomination had left him startled, but altogether he couldn't surmise that it was ominous. In fact, Yoda viewed the situation as somewhat of a Godsend to the Galactic Republic. If anyone could withstand the brutal ethics of the Senate, it was her. She held a tough interior below the soft human skin, and he admired that.

The door slid open, revealing the luxurious interior of her apartment. As she had been for some time, Padme stood before the lengthy windows, staring out over the expanse of Coruscant. It was obvious that the events weighed heavily on her mind. But what Yoda didn't realize was that half of her worries were with Anakin in his absence. It would have been apparent, but it seemed that Anakin had leant a hand in blinding his and her love from the Jedi Council.

Yoda waddled down the stairs, taking them gently one at a time, until he made his way across the plush carpet to the window. He gazed out the window with her, watching a small blast line of a starship leaving the atmosphere.

"Much surprise, this nomination has come to."

She nodded, rapt in what went by the window. "Yes. I don't know if I'm quite ready for it, Master Yoda."

Yoda's eyes closed, musing the entire galaxy of events. When Padme finally moved her eyes to him, she was overwhelmed with the sense of wisdom that irradiated from him. He was a walking library of thoughts. She understood why he was at the head of the Jedi Council.

"What are your thoughts on this subject, Master Jedi?"

"Hesitant you may be, but light to the Republic it has given." He leaned upon his gimer stick, pondering quietly over what his next words would be. "Our last hope for civilization, you are. See great things for the Republic I do." He watched her. He could feel her fear and hesitance. "Stand upon your shoulders, the Universe does, and support you the Council does."

"I want what everyone wants," She mumbled. "But I wonder if I can lead the entire Universe."

"Fear you should not. Bright things I see for you."

**Obi-Wan** sat adjacent to Anakin, meditating deeply within the caverns of Ilum. Anakin traveled between the sands of time and reality, penetrating the rings of darkness that surrounded Padme's mystery. Within meditation, he came to a gateway lined with light. It opened to his mere touch, and he expected to find the key, but what lay before him was quite different. It was the dragon. The insatiable dragon that had been wrenching in his soul for months. The dragon sat silent, peering out from the sparkling darkness with red eyes. It chortled, devouring Anakin's fear. Anakin varied his path this time, feeling a much deeper connection with the force, and let go of the fear. He was a Jedi, strong and proud, and nothing was going to stop him from saving Padme. Not a Sith Lord, not fate, and most certainly not a fell beast from within. With a smile, he ignited his mental lightsaber, and it sang forth not blue but in an array of colors, far more powerful than had ever been wielded before.

"Come forth, Dragon. We have unfinished business."

The beast didn't move, but hissed. "_Even stars die." _

At Anakin's side appeared Obi-Wan. He looked deep into Anakin's eyes, but said nothing. A simple nod was his only words. And they were more potent than any words that could have escaped his mouth. With a final sigh and the same smile that Obi-Wan knew well, Anakin leapt forth into the darkness, saber blade singing.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin did battle with the beast. He could only see the red eyes swaying back and forth, and the multi colored blade of Anakin's swinging. Obi-Wan was to sit out this battle. It was Anakin's dragon, and Anakin's mental state at risk. _Besides, _Obi-Wan thought, _Anakin isn't doing too shabby against the beast._

With a final downward stab, Anakin felled the beast, driving his saber through the skull. With a horrifying moan, the red eyes dwindled and disappeared. The beast was gone, taking it's fear and worry with it.

Suddenly, before Anakin was a ray of light. It increased slowly, as if drifting from afar, and quickly, hit Anakin with the force of a Dewback.

**Anakin** slid across the ice floor, thrown from his meditation. He slammed into the wall, but no moan came from him. His face was alight with happiness.

Obi-Wan returned from meditation shortly afterward, and watched Anakin. Whatever malaise the boy was under, it had been lifted. The light returned to Anakin's face.

"Everything is as it should be," Anakin sighed, rubbing the bruises that were sure to come.

Within himself, he had seen a revelation of all revelations. Padme was having twins! When the light sprang forth from the shadow, he saw two children. A boy and a girl. This is what brought forth the light in his face. The conclusion to Padme's ordeal had only set him back at zero, but the twins were something to behold. He gazed at the floor for a long time before looking up at Obi-Wan.

"I think we can go home now, Master." He smiled brightly.

As they were exiting the hovel through the small hole, Obi-Wan groaned. "Why couldn't I have reached inner peace?"


	11. Chapter 11

11

Two Jedi Starfighters burst from hyperspace, coming to a near stop above Coruscant. They waited, in the shadow of the sunlight, watching the sparkling glimmers from the surface. Though the city lights could be seen plainly, Anakin didn't even notice them. His eyes were on the bright stars that surrounded Coruscant. They shown brightly, not hindered by the powerful layers of smog and ozone. It was even more beautiful than he remembered. A new light shown, not in the vacuum of space or on Coruscant, but within his heart. He had found the key he had so vied for.

As they waited, a ring of light began to form around the outer edge of Coruscant. It was the dawn. The halo increased in brightness, reflecting off of the atmosphere, making Anakin squint.

"Are you ready to get Planet-side, Master?"

Obi-Wan took a final check of the ship's statistics. "Like you wouldn't believe."

**Yoda** received information of their return, and waited on the landing pad for the two Starfighters to drop out of orbit. The wind blustered so powerfully, the small Jedi had to center himself using the force just to keep from being blown into the metallic abyss below. He wore a thick brown cloak with the hood drawn up. Normally, most would never see the aged Master wearing the hood, but the severity of Coruscant's winds forced him to do so.

He gazed up, watching two streaks pierce the highest level of clouds.

"Kenobi and Skywalker it is," he mumbled to himself.

A tall form appeared behind him, also with a hood drawn up. It was Mace Windu. He stood silently for some time behind the Whill.

"The two return so soon."

Yoda nodded, leaning upon his gimer stick. "Rested, I sense they are. Disappeared the darkness in Anakin has."

The two starfighters powered up the repulsors, and began to set down upon the pad. Whines and groans from the landing gear hydraulics pierced through the wind. They were home.

Within moments the two Jedi were bowing before the Masters.

"Good it is to see you again, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker."

**Eros **piloted the newly acquired starship out of the Planet Velusia's atmosphere. The _Puff Adder_ lay in a canyon planet-side, far from anyone's watchful eye. He was now cloaked in the typical brown tunic of the Jedi Order. No one would sense his presence. It was only a short hyperspace jump from Velusia to Coruscant. He began to go through the hyperspace calculations, precisely tapping buttons and controls until the jump was accurate.

As the ship blinked out of Velusia's system, Eros traveled through the ship to the room he had designated as the meditation chamber. With a sigh, the fallen Jedi began reconstructing his lightsaber. Slowly, he opened the main panel, and removed the opaque green crystal. The green crystal was thrown across the room, shattering upon the metallic wall. He then quickly inserted a new, red one. Once the calibrations were set, he closed the panel, reinforced the wires for the more powerful currents to travel through, and replaced the main panel. His fall to darkness was complete.

The blade hissed from its hilt, elongating to several feet of crimson fury. He held it out from his body, studying the reborn saber meticulously. Eros was never one to miss _any_ detail.


	12. Chapter 12

12

**The **Jedi Council was once again convened, and the chamber was filled with the presences of many legendary Jedi Masters. Through the window, the sun had faded in a golden array of colors splashing across the marble floor.

Anakin ran his hands across the arm rests of his chair, admiring his recently acquired seat on the Council. He had coveted this position for so long that, when it came to pass, it didn't even seem real. His life was at peace for once, and he was happy. It had been so long since he had felt this happy. A contentment that was only known while staring into Padme's deep eyes.

Around him, the Council stirred. All the members had taken their seats, but one being stood in the back, a face well known to him. It was Eros Derjinn, Jedi Knight. The man hadn't been much older than Anakin. This thought made Anakin enjoy his position on the Council even more. As he watched the man, Eros' eyes met his. When Anakin thought he'd get a nod or a smile, he was sorely mistaken. The only thing that came from the shadows of the Council chambers was a look of disgust. _The man is obviously jealous of my position,_ Anakin thought.

In truth, that wasn't the reason. It may have been one in a river of reasons, but the true reason was withheld from the entire Jedi Order. Eros Derjinn lurked within the Jedi, a specter of evil unseen. Anakin got a sick feeling when he looked at him, but immediately pushed it away as simple anger at the man's show of disrespect. What he didn't know was that Eros was the embodiment of all that he had fought against, and strove to resist.

"This session," Mace Windu began, instantly silencing the chatting members. "Has been convened on the topic of the return of the missing Jedi, Eros Derjinn."

The Jedi known as Eros stepped forth, coming to a stop in the center of the Council. He felt eyes upon him, but they suspected nothing.

"Please, Eros, give us a synopsis of what happened," Windu spoke.

Eros stood silent for a few moments, feigning distress at the thought of retelling his horrific story. "I was assigned to quell a small band of Separatist troops on Kal' Shebbol at the far end of the outer rim. In space, I was ambushed by two squads of tri-fighters. I wasn't even half way. My ship, barely surviving the brunt of the attack, fell from orbit around the Planet of Bestine. I was forced to make an emergency landing in the canyons of the planet. I stayed in hiding for some time within the small culverts and caverns, hoping that any unfriendly forces would suspect me dead. From there I used my remaining credits to purchase a small craft to travel home."

As he finished his tale, his outward appearence showed distress, but within, he was laughing. The Jedi were believing this!

"And the scar across your cheek?" Plo Koon asked calmly.

Eros froze. He calculated the time he had been gone, hoping thatit would be sufficient to concludethe scarwas a result of his crash. It was cutting close. "A result of my crash landing, Master."

In truth, he was waylaid by Sidious in space, and taken to Mustafar where he was seduced by continuous mental torture. No one would know that.

Mace Windu nodded, ending Eros' moment at the center of the Council, and moved on. "There have been no sightings of Sidious recently, which means that he's most likely keeping a low profile, staying put."

"Hiding on Mustafar," Saesse Tiin spoke. "The last sighting was above that Planet."

"Confirmed those sightings are not," Yoda interjected, gnawing on his cane. "Wait we must."

Eros stared at the small whill, but deep within, he was grinning wildly._ We will have to make the first move. The Council isn't going to budge unless something draws them out._

**Anakin **sat silently on the carved marble in the doorway of the Senate Chambers. He watched as Mas Amedda began to tally the final votes for the new Supreme Chancellor, and he didn't look happy about it. Anakin scoured the Chagarin's mind, picking through the corrupt debris that lay within. This man wasn't evil, but he certainly couldn't be trusted. He was one of the few that helped Palpatine get elected.

As the votes were finalized, he began to speak. "Order! We will have Order!" The list of nominees sat behind him in the central podium floor. Padme was among the select few. "As it stands, at a final, and overwhelming vote, Senator Amidala from Naboo is our new Supreme Chancellor." Mas Amedda looked sick. "This is history in the making. The moment when the Galaxy returns to order. Peace is slowly but surely returning to all our nations, and the Separatist have slowly been driven back. We present to you, your Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

Anakin smiled. He felt through the force that it would come to this.

Padme took Amedda's place at the helm of the Senate. She waited silently for the celebrating to die down. "My fellow delegates. I, for one, am honored to be able to represent our Universe as a whole. We are becoming one community. With our hard work, the Universe is converging into a state of peace. But, before I take command of this Universe, I must set things right. I am not a righteous person by nature, but I do believe honesty is necessaryour profession. Corruption will be no more! I respectfully move to replace our chair, Mas Amedda."

The blue pigment in the Chagarin's skin almost disappeared.

"At our next session, we will vote on whether to elect another Chair or not. I also move to reinforce the security of our Senate. Anyone suspected of corruption in any way will be investigated." The power in her voice boomed from the catacombs in the chambers. Anakin grinned. The sound of her speaking brought back memories of her before he became a Jedi. He couldn't have loved her more.

Judging by the sound of the unruly Senate, they agreed with Chancellor Amidala's movement. The face of the Chagarin was one of complete mortification. His entire career was coming to an end.Mas Amedda stood and threw his hands into the air.

"We will have order!" As he spoke, the power in his voice had almost disappeared. He could only hang his head in dispair as the session came to a screeching close.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**Darth Annhil** bowed low before the holoprojection of Darth Sidious. The glowing hologram stared down at his creation with a twisted smile.

"Master, the Council has decided that they will stay put until we make some kind of movement."

"The Jedi have always been cautious," Sidious hissed. "We will set another trap for them. They're far to righteous to resist our ruses."

"What is our next move, my Lord?"

"You will find out soon enough. Stay on Coruscant. I shall arrive shortly."

"Yes, my Lord."

**Anakin** waited patiently for Padme to return to her apartment. He stood next to the golden form of C-3PO, staring downward through the window.

The echoes of Padme's presence surrounded him, filling him with a mix of warmth and longing. Every second he was away from her was a moment in agony. He thought of her face, her beautiful smile, her gait as she walked. He was lost in love. In the last few years, he had fallen so deep in the forbidden mandate of love, he could never return.

"Master," 3PO started dryly. "May I offer you some refreshments while you wait?"

"That's okay, 3PO." He turned to the droid. "How has Padme been? It's been so long since I've had time to be around her."

"Well, Master, she's been a bit busy with the recent appointment to Supreme Chancellor."

The door behind them hissed open, and Padme stepped in. She was adorned in a beautiful crimson robe that flowed gracefully with her down the stairway.

"Padme!" Anakin ran to her, wrapping his arms around her petite form.

She put her lips against his cheek, kissing him softly. When they were withdrawn, red lipstick smudged across his face. "I've waited so long to see you."

"It's been so long, my love."

He guided her to one of the lounge sofas. "I found the key to my dreams. Since then I haven't had a single nightmare."

She smiled, enveloping Anakin in her warmth. "Things are back to normal finally."

He grinned and moved closer to her. "I have something to tell you, Padme."

Her smile wavered. She wasn't sure what was next out of his mouth. "What is it, Annie?"

Anakin let his hands fall to her stomach, rubbing gently. "You're going to have twins."

She gasped. The medical droids had yet to find another heartbeat. All along she thought it was a single child!

He continued. "A boy and a girl, and everything is going to be perfect. All worry about you dying has disappeared."

They embraced, enjoying the moment of bliss. "I'm afraid I have to go, Annie. Since I've been appointed Chancellor, things have been rushed. I have a parade tomorrow celebrating the New Chancellor."

**Yoda** and Mace Windu sat in the council chambers reviewing a transmission that had arrived. The transmission was weak and voice only. It only spoke one broken sentence. "_Jedi...attacked...dead... Sith attack...Malastare."_

They reviewed it again and again, searching through it with the force. Nothing could be made from the frightened words.

Yoda leaned heavily on his gimer stick, mulling over the transmission. "Have only one choice we do," He stated ominously. "Attacked the Jedi outpost on Malastare, the Sith have."

Windu dropped his head into his hands. "It will take all of our strength to stop the Sith, especially if Sidious has adopted another apprentice."

"We must go to Mustafar," Windu paused, glancing out the window to the darkening skyline. "We have to call another session."

**The **Council was convened again, but due to the status, no one even took a seat. They all stood in the round room with wearied faces.

Anakin paced around his chair, pondering over the transmission that had been played. He showed no signs of worry, but within, his heart was pounding. The thought of facing a Sith didn't bother him, but the idea of being away from his beloved did. It had been so long since he had a chance to simply hold her. He silently prayed something would alter the situation.

"You have heard the transmission," Windu spoke. "And we have only one choice. We must travel to Malastare and head off the Sith attack." He stopped, watching the faces of the fellow Masters. "But, Master Yoda has brought up the fact that it may be a trap, so we are nominating Anakin and Obi-Wan to remain her on Coruscant."

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. He was going to be able to stay! The two nodded in agreement.

Mace continued. "And you will remain here in the Temple."

His heart skipped again, and then dropped. He was going to be held from seeing Padme. A slight amount of anger began to penetrate him, but then faded away. He would still be on the same planet, and that quelled the burst of fury.

**Anakin** and Obi-Wan, surrounded by a small group of Jedi Younglings watched as the small cruiser lifted from the landing pad. The repulsors whined and howled into the wind, pushing the craft higher into the air. In a final blaze of cerulean, it blasted off into the golden dawn.


	14. Chapter 14

14

**Rain** fell upon the planet of Coruscant, cascading in brilliant patterns down the buildings into the abyssal darkness below. The lights were brightened by the liquid matter coating the skyline. Cloudsscattered overhead, destroying any chance for stars to penetrate to the surface. Below the ominous clouds, two figures appeared upon a small landing platform. Cloaked in darkness, they moved about unseen.

Darth Annhil dropped to one knee before Lord Sidious. After a few moments of silence in the driven rain, he stood.

"My master, what is our next move?"

Sidious began to walk across the landing platform, prompting his apprentice to join him. "We are going to storm the Jedi Temple, taking it for ourselves. This government was _mine,_ and it will be so in the end."

"According to reports, the higher ranks of the Order have taken the bait and left two days ago."

"Everything is returning to normal. Malastare is a death trap.You have done well, my Young Apprentice, and you shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, my Lord."

**Anakin** stared out the windows of the temple, but saw nothing. The light reflected from within hindered almost all view of the outside world. He felt this way in his heart as well. Deep inside he was restricted from seeing the beauty that lay in the outside world. Outside, the storm raged, blinding him with flashes of light.

"I hope the others are alright," Anakin mumbled.

"They know what they're doing," Obi-Wan replied, kneeling in the center of the room. "If anyone can face the Sith and win, it will be them." His eyes closed and reopened. "Besides, there are at least five Jedi to one Sith."

Outside the Jedi Temple, Eros Derjinn stood, huddling in the down pour. The rain pounded down upon his brown cloak, splashing around his body. He called to the Jedi on door duty. SeeingEros on the monitor, the door man opened it without hesitation. This was his last mistake. As Eros stepped through the door way, he pulled back his hood. In that final instant, The door man realized his mistake, and the consequence was death by a burning crimson blade across his neck.

Darth Annhil began to walk down the hall, and behind him came the haunting image of Lord Sidious in the door way. His face was filled with fury, so destructive it seemed calm. He was the visage of evil, and had stepped into the palace of purity. No one would see their intrusion, and no clone forces would be called. The untrained Jedi held at the compound were now at the hands of the most vicious being in the galaxy. Or so he thought.

The lights flickered in the Temple, a result of Jedi knight being thrown into a service panel on the wall. Anakin and Obi-Wan both jumped to their feet, feeling the presence of the dark side. It came to them not by their own skill, but by the will of the Sith.

"Sidious is here," Anakin gasped to himself. "We've been tricked."

They both ignited their lightsabers, moving out of the chambers.

At length, Annhil came to a group of huddled younglings. He smiled. This mission was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel. He reared back his blade, preparing to deal death to each of them slowly. At his back was Sidious, walking slowly with his hands folded at his waist.

"Kill them," he said.

As Darth Annhil began to lower his saber blade against the youngest of the group, he paused. It wasa voice of familiarity.

"Eros!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan came to a skidded stop in the room, sabers singing loudly. "I should have known that something was wrong with your story."

"His name isn't Eros, anymore Anakin," Sidious said, provoking the sense that he still knew the boy fondly. "It's Annhil."

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved closer, light sabers held defensively. "Back away from the children, _Annhil_."

"This is a pretty idiotic move, Sidious," Obi-Wan chortled. "You're attacking the center of the Jedi Order. If you succeed in attacking the temple, the Council members will still return."

Sidious glared at him for some time, moving closer. Around him the veil of the dark side glowed. "I have plans for them. In the end, the Jedi Order will be in shambles."

Annhil backed away from the children. He did so not out of orders by the Jedi, but as if seeing a new, more palatable prize. Anakin. "I've wanted to kill you for some time now, Anakin."

"Let's see if you have a chance." Anakin twirled his saber in his palm, flicking his fingers in a suggestive manner.

Sidious watched as the two did battle. Anakin immediately seemed to have the upper hand. He parried an attack, and kicked Annhil across the room. The Sith hit a window with a sickening thud, cracking the window behind him. It didn't phase him a bit. In truth, it only angered him more, and he returned to attack Anakin quickly. In a blaze of fury, Annhil came down upon Anakin, catching the two sabers in a block. They pressed together so close that Anakin could smell the ozone being burned.

Obi-Wan stood, guarding the children from any attack. He could only watch Anakin do battle with the Sith Lord, knowing that any distraction might mean the end of the boy. He knew that he could not battle Sidious alone, and Sidious himself showed no signs of wanting to attack him just yet. He had to find a way to contact the other members of the Council.

Annhil stuck down upon Anakin, pushing him off balance. He backed away, spinning his blue saber back into defensive position, and prepared for another onslaught by Annhil. The attack came almost instantly. Another slash to his waist. It was easily blocked, but he was then thrown backward against the wall. It was then that Annhil showed his true strength.

_I heard you can elevate or lower temperatures in small areas,_ Annhil remembered Sidious saying on Mustafar. He reached behind him, focusing on the large window pane. The rain sliding down in sheets began to freeze. Slowly the window enveloped in frost. With another blast, Annhil blew the window out, sending shards of frozen glass outward into the Coruscant air. Another maneuver sent the shards of glass back in through the window, thousands of daggers came streaking across the Chamber room. Obi-Wan yelled at the children to duck, and blocked as many shards as possible. He was thrown to the ground, where he realized he had gained multiple lacerations. It was then that he reached out through the force to the Council members. _Master Yoda,_ he called. _We need your help._

The most concentrated amount of glass came barrelling at Anakin. He, like Obi-Wan, blocked as much as possible, but received a lengthy cut along his shoulder. In that instant, standing bloodied and bruised, he saw the key to the end of Annhil.

Darth Annhil stood in front of the open window, his cloak blowing heavily in the wind. Rain pattered on him once again. The darkness in his eyes had grown. He had the upper edge now, or so he thought.

Anakin seized the moment, and struck out with the force in one amazing push. It slammed against The Dark Lord of the Sith, casting him through the open window. With a final, horrid scream, the man formerly known as Eros Derjinn fell to his death among the many duracreet surfaces of Coruscant.

Palpatine didn't even flinch. He watched witheven eyes as his new Apprentice felt the cold touch of death at the hands of Jedi. With a snarl, he ignited his own lightsaber, and marched forward at the Two Jedi.

It was at that moment a throng of Jedi knights not sent to Malastare came barreling around the corner, a range of saber colors blazing. Palpatine instantly realized that he was out numbered. If Skywalker and Kenobi hadn't been there, he would have been apt to fight. Jedi Knights were fairly easy game. Skywalker was another story.

With a hiss at the huge amount of light sabers facing him, he backed toward the window. If the Jedi hadn't been indoctrinated to act out of defense, they would have charged. They watched as the Sith Lord crawled out the window onto the ledge.

Anakin charged after him, directly disobeying the order by Obi-Wan to stop. He leapt with one lengthy stroke onto the ledge. Climbing up the ladder was Sidious. There was nowhere for the Sith to go other than up. With a sigh that was shown in the rainy steam, Anakin followed. This was the end.

_**This is the end. A time when darkness falls over civilization, a new light shall spring. A glimmer of hope among the shadow will grow. When the days are at their darkest, the champion of light will come forth from his womb of fear, brandishing the key to banish darkness forever.**_

This is the prophecy of the chosen one. The riddle that no Jedi or Sith could decipher. The mystery was not why or how, but more of _when_. No one would realize that the Champion of light would end the plague of darkness until it had already happened.

Anakin reached the landing on the Jedi Temple's highest tower. With a final leap, he came within feet of the Sith Lord. Sidious stood, glowing light saber in hand, at the edge. He looked sad underneath his dripping hood.

"Why did you make such a stupid move, Sidious?" Anakin asked, obviously concerned.

"You will see that my move wasn't exactly as idiotic as you think." He stopped, closing his eyes. "Your friends in the Council are going to walk into a trap on Malastare. So even though my life may come to an end here, they will be joining me very soon in the void."

Anakin blinked, seeing only an evil blur beneath the blanket of water that crashed over him. "If it is so, then let us move the inevitable along, shall we?"

Sidious advanced with a quickness the young Jedi Knight had never witnessed before. He was thrown backwards across the small landing, by a lightsaber blow. Anakin reeled, coming to a stop at the edge. He looked below seeing the countless speeders and crafts moving about below. Rain poured down his face, rolling in streams off his nose. With a tired grunt, he lifted himself from the duracreet landing.

"My offer is still up Anakin. I can help you save Padme."

Anger swelled within the Jedi. A beast had been awoken. It screamed to life with a terrifying roar. This time it was not the Dragon of fear. It was the beast of serenity. The paradox had come together in an explosive combination of skill. Anakin moved to his feet, feeling energized like had never known before.

"I've dealt with my demons on my own. You have nothing to offer me anymore."

Sidious cringed. "Then the end really is here for one of us."

Anakin nodded silently. The end came in silence that also was felt as a deafening roar. The rain pounded even harder. The two came to blows in the exact instant a crash of thunder roared across the Planet. Two light saber blades slammed against each other, exploding in an array of sparks. The two blades sizzled in the rain. One downward stroke was blocked easily by Anakin, but was then vaulted away by a simple flick of the wrist. Anakin's hand flew back, and he almost lost grip with his lightsaber. In that instant, Sidious pierced Anakin's already lacerated shoulder, driving the crimson blade all the way to the hilt. Anakin used the pain of the searing flesh, concentrating not into fury, but a focus of light energy. He tossed Sidious back, thus removing the blade from his shoulder.

Sidious skidded along the slick landing, coming to a stop against the barrier that separated him from the thousands of feet below. Anakin walked up to him as he lay prostrate. He put his foot on Sidious' chest. The Sith fought him with a slash of his saber, but Anakin caught it easily, and vaulted it from his hand. The red beam disentigrated from the hilt as it disappeared below. Sidious was now without a weapon.

Anakin twirled his light saber up into a dagger position, preparing to stab Sidious through the face if necessary.

"I am weak, old friend. Please let me stand."

"And what will you do, huh? Toss me from this ledge? The fact is apparent, I thought I could trust you, but everything was turned upside down. If it wasn't for Master Windu, I'd be in Eros' position right now, spattered across a landing deck!"

Sidious seemed to break down. "If you ever trusted me, trust me now. I speak to you as a friend, not an enemy."

Anakin realized that he was wrong to try to kill Sidious, as Windu was when he tried the same thing. Reluctantly, he removed his foot from the Sith Lord and backed away. Slowly the aged man lifted himself to his feet. He didn't seem like the evil being he had become, but the once trusted Supreme Chancellor. He wrung out his cloak and sighed. "You made a wrong move, my old friend."

His expression changed instantly. From serenity to anger in a flash of lightning. Lightning bolts extended from his fingertips, lurching toward Anakin. The flashing beams of electricity connected with his light saber, which was held out defensively. Anakin had no choice. He was wrong. Sidious had to be killed. Mace Windu was actually right.

Anakin connected with the force, reaching into its unending depths, bringing forth a strain of power he had never wielded before. With a scream as the force lightning passed beyond the defenses of his light saber into his chest, he sent the blast of force into Sidious, pushing him backward. The force of the push was so powerful that it threw Sidious over the edge. With a final scream, Sidious fell into the abyss.

Sidious fell for some time, racing the rain drops to the ground. He knew not where he'd land, but was prepared for the end. He knew in his last moments that he had made a final strike against the Jedi. Hopefully the Sith would be reborn within the next millennia and continue his work. In that Idea, he was glad.

He almost felt nothing when he landed head first on the duracreet landing pad.

Anakin regained his footing, glancing down at the smoke rolling off of his chest. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. It appeared that one of his lungs were collapsed. Behind him, Obi-Wan climbed up onto the landing to see his former padawan falling.

The young Jedi Master turned and saw his master, and as the rain fell over them both, his eyes rolled back into his head and he knew no more.

_The stars twinkled as they never had before. An engrossing blend of light and dark, fluidly spiraling outward into the vastness of space. The smoggy skies of Coruscant were normally blanketed with a film that sealed off the Universe from view, but that night was entirely different. The smog could not stop the penetrating light, and the night was beautiful. It seemed as though the stars were speaking personally to the population of Coruscant. The adage that red skies signified death were brought to mind as Anakin gazed upward into the heavens. The universe itself knew that it was on the brink of change. Drastic change. One star shown brighter than the others. Anakin instantly noted that it was star of the Borleias system. It gleamed and twinkled, struggling to pierce the skies. The night was a symphony to Anakin's eyes_.


	15. Chapter 15

15

**Yoda **stood at the helm of the ship _One's End_. With him were all the members of the Jedi Council. They waited silently above the Planet Malastare. The methane giant loomed before them in the front viewport. They watched it with calm stares, preparing for the end of days. In their minds this could very well be the end of the war between the Jedi and the Sith.

"Pilot," Mace Windu said calmly from behind his draping brown hood. "Go ahead and get us planet-side."

"Wait." Yoda said, narrowing his eyes. It seemed to the others that he was sensing something. For what seemed like forever the short Whill stood, searching through the voice. He heard an echo of a friend long lost. It rang through his large ears once, and merely faded away.

"Go we should not. Amiss something is."

The Jedi measured Yoda's seriousness, and then nodded. If anyone there was to be trusted with instincts, it was Yoda.

"Then we will not go planet-side," Windu sounded off. "Get us back to Coruscant as fast as possible."

**Anakin** opened his eyes. Slowly at first, but everything appeared to be blurry. He realized that he wasn't breathing on his own. Some machine opened and contracted his lungs every few seconds. In a matter of time, he realized he was in a bacta tank in the Jedi Temple.

In front of him, distorted by the round glass, was several members of the Jedi Council. Yoda stood at the head of all of them, gazing into the blue liquid. Directly beside him was his friend, his brother, his mentor, Obi-Wan.

Anakin peered down through the liquid, and noticed that the cauterized hole in his right shoulder had healed tremendously. What was a thumb-sized hole had become a round scar. He knew the wound would never fully heal. It was just another scar on his body given to end the Clone Wars.

"He fought and defeated both Sith Lords, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said proudly. "I was afraid it was the end of all of us."

"That he is the Chosen one, Skywalker has shown."

"It was only by the will of the force that I contacted you and kept the Council from landing on Malastare."

Yoda turned to look at him, a scowl on his face. "You, I heard not," He said, deep in sincerity. "Your fallen Master, it _was._"

The two could only stare at each other. It was Qui-Gon that had contacted Yoda.

"Lifted the veil of the Dark Side has."

"We don't exactly know what waited for us on Malastare," Mace Windu whispered. "Perhaps we will never know. But we can rest assured that Sidious' move wasn't as stupid as we first conceived." He rubbed his hand across his bald head. "It would have made no sense to wait for over two decades to bring down the Republic and the Jedi Order to throw it all away with some stupid attack."

**Obi-Wan** watched the sun rise above the skyline, glittering among the buildings in a thousand rays of light. A sparse amount of clouds moved about, but they dared not block the brilliant morning. It was the dawn of the Galactic Republic. The rain clouds had disappeared into the void, bringing forth a marvelous palette of warming colors. At that moment, Obi-Wan realized that the dawn could not have been a better hallmark of the rebirth.

**Anakin** pulled his cloak over his shoulders with a resounding sigh, one that denoted not weariness, but refreshment. The skies of his soul were no longer that of a torrential squall, but the gentle dusk over an ocean. He made his way briskly through the halls to meet Obi-Wan. As he walked, he thought about the recent events. They had all passed so quickly through him that they were a blur of emotion and pain. All in all he was thankful for the events though, for they had freed his soul from the clutches of fear.

He found Obi-Wan standing on a balcony that overlooked the jagged skyline of Coruscant. His master looked tired, but happy, which warmed his soul.

"Master, I'm glad I found you." He put an arm around Obi-Wan.

"How is your wound?" Obi-Wan smiled. "You're lucky you know, Sidious' saber went all the way through you. If he had been centered any more, you wouldn't be here."

"The will of the force, I suppose."

An eyebrow lifted over Obi-Wan's right eye. "I suppose."

Anakin looked down over the city scape, trying to find the proper words.

"Master, there's something you should know."

Obi-Wan stared at him concernedly. "Yes?"

"Padme and I aren't just husband and wife."

"She's expecting."

Anakin's face ran blood red. _Was there no extent to what he knew?_ "You know?"

"I felt it," Obi-Wan said with content. "The Skywalker name has not been doubled, but tripled."

Anakin could only bring himself to nod. He was completely at a loss for words. Deep down, he knew that if he even tried to open his mouth, nothing but a hiss of air would come forth.

"You do realize," Obi-Wan continued. "That no matter what you do, this is soon going to be known to the Jedi Order."

Once again Anakin nodded. "I suppose my days as a Jedi Master are numbered."

"We will see, my young friend."

"My point of telling you this, Obi-Wan, is that I would be greatly honored if you would be the twin's Godfather."

Now it was time for Obi-Wan to be silenced by shock.

"You've been a father to me, Master, and the best way I can think to repay you is this."

Obi-Wan embraced him, cradling Anakin's tousled head in his hand.

"I too have broken the Jedi Code of conduct. I have formed an attachment."

The two needed not to mention anything further on the subject. Both souls were at peace with each other and the universe around them.


	16. Chapter 16

16

**Nearly** a month after the Sith attack, the Universe had returned to normal. Once again the Galactic Senate had come together, reforming the laws that had been so strictly changed by Palpatine under his rule. Supreme Chancellor Amidala created a doctrine of peace, insisting on listening to every System's problems in a harder attempt at preventing any new outbreak of war. In time she retired the Grand Army of clones, providing them with jobs and benefits around the System.

The time had come when Anakin Skywalker made the decision to disclose the information of his secrets to the Council. With a shaky gait, he made his way to the center of the Jedi Council. The Masters before him loomed large over him, as if they were Gods. He feared their actions, but came to the conclusion that his future lay safely with the will of the force. Behind him, sat Obi-Wan, who seemed as nervous as he. It was his padawan that had broken the rules, and he somehow felt that their decision my hurt him as well. Though he felt this, he understood similarly that he had taught his Apprentice well, and whatever he did would be honorable.

Anakin pondered if the Council would be lenient on him in the wake of his victory over the Dark Side. With a final sigh and bow, he began to recite the words that had so plagued his life.

"Honorable Masters of the force, peers and friends alike. I come to you in an attempt to set my soul at peace."

Silence.

"I have not been faithful to the doctrines of the Jedi Order. In fact I have broken a few of them. I can only pray that after I explain my situation, you will find it in your hearts to discipline me as you see fit. My future lay in your honorable hands."

He paused, swallowing hard. This was the single hardest moment in his life. It even rivaled the seduction that Palpatine had attempted.

"I have entered in the holy unionof marriage. With the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic no less. Furthermore the two of us are expecting children. Twins to be exact."

He stopped, gauging their faces. Every single one of them sat calmly, showing no signs of anger or disappointment. At least not outwardly.

"I realize that I have violated a number of your doctrines, and once again, I can only pray that you punish fittingly."

Forever they sat, seemingly frozen in time. Each member searched a fellow's face. It was after an agonizing eternity that Mace Windu spoke.

"Young Skywalker. We are extremely shocked by the turn of events, and such revelations bring forth a choice for all of us. You must realize how difficult this decision is. Our shoulders are weighed heavily."

Yoda dropped from his cushioned chair silently. He limped toward Anakin, and for a brief amount of time, the young man feared a heavy strike over the brow with a gimer stick. It didn't come. Yoda simply stood, face down, staring at his reflection in the marble.

"Broken the rules of the Order were," He said. "The character in question, given, vote I do for a change in doctrine."

"The doctrine has been in place for millennia, Master Yoda." Windu retorted.

"Yes, but sacred marriage is. Become another trial for us all, it has."

Mace Windu seemed to understand. The other members didn't seem so understanding. "Love presents another test for any Jedi caught within it. What comes with love is jealousy, compassion, forgiveness. Once they have been delved into, and balanced accordingly, it can only improve the aforementioned Jedi's balance with the force."

Plo Koon, who was obviously not convinced began. "That brings about many risks."

"Risks they are, but if taken they will improve one's stance with the force. This, you see, is the key to the balance of the force." Mace replied smoothly.

"Learn we all have from the chosen one," Yoda said.

Anakin's heart took flight.

"But, since you have broken the doctrine of our Order, you must be punished. Chosen One or not."

It sank again.

"Your punishment shall be immediately going back on active duty. Your official sabbaticals have been revoked." Mace Windu leaned to Anakin's side, looking at Obi-Wan. "That goes for you as well, Master Kenobi."

"And it takes effect immediately after the birth of your children."

Yoda waddled over to Anakin, who quickly lowered to one knee. The boy felt a warm, three fingered hand upon his shoulder. "Look forward we do, to what Skywalker's offspring will be capable of."

Tears broke free from their dams in Anakin's eyes. Through training from childhood, he could not restrain the vast amount of emotions that came forth. In stifled sobs of joy, he smiled.

"If the force allows, they will be trained under one of the greatest instructors in the history of the Jedi. I pray that you will teach them well, Master Yoda."

As Yoda began to walk away, he stopped and turned. The very first smile that had ever been seen on the aged Jedi Master's face, shown brightly toward Anakin. "We shall see, my friend. We shall see."


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the predawn mist four five figures moved down the ramp of a large speeder. Three of them stood much taller of the two. They moved along the landing pad, burrowing through the mist toward the Jedi Temple. As they reached the middle of the landing pad, another short being came to meet them. This stocky creature walked with a limp, quite different than the other small ones.

As the two parties met, the five bowed low. Yoda stood tall, yet still didn't match the other short beings in height. The two smaller beings were the Skywalker twins.

Padme had given birth to two beautiful children three years prior, with no hindrances or medical complications. The nightmares of Anakin did not come to pass.

Behind the two twins were Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They stood with smiles across their faces, but with the smiles came tears. For this was the beginning of the twins' lives as Jedi.

Yoda paced back and forth in front of the two children, eyeing them intently. He stopped at the boy, the one with tousled blonde hair.

"Have the devotion to become a Jedi, think you do?" He poked the boy in the belly with his gimer stick. The boy nodded quickly, not completely sure how to measure his new Master's personality. "You?" He looked over at the dark haired girl, poking her also.

Yoda then moved past the children to the adults. "Trust I do that the two of you will be taking these children as padawans when the appropriate age they reach, hmm?" He poked Anakin and Obi-Wan as well.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said with a giant smile. "I will take Luke when he comes of age."

Obi-Wan knelt by Leia. She ran and hugged him. Over the last few years, she had come to know him as family. "And rest assured I will come for you when you reach padawan age, my darling Leia."

_Thus ends the rebirth of the Galactic Republic. An era of bright stars and limitless amibtions come to an opening close. The Universe that was once in peril has been brought back from the precipice of darkness by the valiant forces of good. _

**The End**

(I would like to thank everyone who read my story. You really don't know how much it fueled my desire to finish this. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have stopped after the first few chapters. I've always had a problem with finishing my stories. But thanks to everyone, because I will be continuing this soon. Consider this just the beginning.

I would also like to thank George Lucas, who created the Star Wars universe. Without him, none of us would be reading and writing Star Wars fanfics. Matthew Stover himself, who's eloquent writing brought forth a depth to Episode III that cannot be rivaled. Last but not least, I'd like to thank every single one of my friends. There are too many to mention, but they've all had their part in supporting me in my works. Once again, thank you all for your support, and you can look forward to a new adventure with the Jedi Order within the next week or so. I'm a fast writer. As soon as a plot comes to mind, it will be so on paper as well).


End file.
